The invention relates to a holder for mounting a spray head for fire fighting, comprising a body, a first end, a second end and a passage between the first and the second end for conducting extinguishing medium from the first end to the second end, a channel at the second end of the body for receiving the spray head in such a way that a housing of the spray head is inserted into the channel, the first end being intended to receive a conduit for supplying extinguishing medium. The holder can also be called a mounting part of a spray head.
A holder of the above type is known from the publication WO 95/31252, for instance. The holder is typically mounted on a ceiling, but can be mounted on a wall, alternatively.
SE 504 325 discloses a release device intended for a sprinkler head, facilitating function testing and comprising a remote-control pilot piston, which is, also in case of intact fuse, arranged to keep the passage between the inlet and the nozzle closed or open, respectively, depending on the position of the pilot piston.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a holder according to the preamble of the attached claim 1 and to a combination of a holder and a spray head according to the preamble of the attached claim 10.
Spray heads and sprinklers, i.e. spray heads with built-in release means, are pressure tested or tested in another manner to secure their function in case of fire. After the tests, the sprinklers and/or spray heads are unscrewed from their respective holder to carry out possible adjustments andxe2x80x94if sprinklers are usedxe2x80x94to replace the release means damaged at release, such as a broken glass ampoule, for instance.
After the sprinklers or spray heads have been tested, extinguishing medium remains in the conduit (for supplying extinguishing medium), though a section valve controlling the flow of extinguishing medium to the sprinklers or spray heads is closed. When the spray head or sprinkler is being unscrewed, the extinguishing medium remained in the conduit conducting the extinguishing medium to the spray head flows out.
The above implies thatxe2x80x94if water is used as extinguishing mediumxe2x80x94water flows on the floor or on some other undesired place. Because the conduits may be very long, the amount of water flowing out will be great. To prevent water damages, this water has to be dried up, or alternatively, a big container is needed, in which the water is collected. A further drawback of this water flow is that the person testing the sprinklers or spray heads is easily subjected to water spraying.
The object of the invention is to solve said drawbacks. This object is achieved by means of a holder for mounting a spray head for fire fighting, comprising a body, a first end, a second end, and a passage between the first and the second end for conducting extinguishing medium from the first end to the second end, a channel at the second end of the body for receiving the spray head in such a way that a housing of the spray head is inserted into the channel, the first end being intended to receive a conduit for supplying extinguishing medium, and the holder comprising a displaceable element mounted in the passage, which element can be displaced from a first position, in which the element closes the passage, to a second position, in which the element keeps the passage open, the holder being characterized in that the element is arranged to be in the first position when the spray head is not mounted and to be displaced to the second position when the spray head is being mounted to the holder.
Preferred embodiments of the holder are presented in the attached claims 2 to 9.
According to the invention, a combination of a holder and a spray head is characterized in what is set forth in the characterizing portion of the attached claim 10.
The invention is essentially based on the idea to provide a construction in which a flow of water or other extinguishing medium out of the conduit leading to the spray head (or sprinkler) is automatically prevented upon the spray head or sprinkler being detached from its holder and in which the water flow is possible when the spray head (or sprinkler) is mounted to its holder. In other words, the invention relates to a valve of a holder for a spray head (or sprinkler) for fire fighting, the functional position of the valve being controlled depending on whether the spray head (or sprinkler) is mounted to the holder or not. When the spray head is not mounted, the valve gets into a blocking position on account of the fact that 1) force of gravity acts on the valve, 2) pressure of extinguishing medium acts on the valve, or 3) an element, such as a spring, acts on the valve. Naturally, the blocking position can also be provided as a result of a combination of said reasons.
The greatest advantages of the invention are that it prevents extinguishing medium, e.g. water, from flowing out of conduits leading to sprinklers and spray heads, when sprinklers and spray heads are detached from their respective holders, and thus prevents considerable amounts of extinguishing medium from flowing out in places where the extinguishing medium may cause damage.